Kettaro
|dateofbirth = January 09, 1990√5 Profile page for Kettaro |age = 23 |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 2532943 |mylistID1 = 4888390 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 19136963 |mylist2info = Leco |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co48394 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Alilem, Beeeeige, Amu, Mi-chan, Rumdarjun}} Kettaro (けったろ) is an who occasionally also raps, like in his VOiCE cover. He is very close to Mi-chan, and as a result fans often call them Mittaro. He was also featured as an extra in the Hanazakari no Kimitachi he -Remake- 2011 (Hana Kimi) TV series as a member of the 3rd dorm called Shin Minamikata. He is currently in a band called stiRise along with Beeeeige and a guitarist named Cige (Shige). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Lucent Heart # Member of Smiley*2G # Member of RootFive (√5) # Member of Leco with Alilem # Member of stiRise with Beeeeige and Cige # (Released on February 14, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2010) # (Released on June 16, 2010) # (Released on July 30, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # Fanletter Vol.1 ~Orera kara Anatatachi he~" (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # ENVELOPE (Released on July 25, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2008.03.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Rainbow Girl" -Jazzy Mix- feat. Tightson, Kettaro and TQN (2008.09.16) # "SPICE!" (2009.03.15) (Not in Mylist) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Kettaro and Beeeeige (2009.05.05) # "magnet" feat. Kettaro and Beeeeige (2009.05.28) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Kettaro, Beeeeige and amu (2009.06.28) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Kettaro and Seriyu (2009.07.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.01) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.08.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Ura-Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.09.08) # "No Logic" (2009.09.19) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.10.26) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2009.10.31) # "Chaining Intention" (2009.11.23) # "Ura-Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) -Knight of Nights Mashup- (2009.11.27) # "SPICE!" -retake- (2009.12.07) # "Just Be Friends" -WANKO ver.- (2009.12.10) # "ACUTE-Reverse-" feat. Beeeeige, Kettaro, and ΦKushiΦ (2009.12.11) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) -Rap ver.) feat. Kettaro and Alilem (2010.01.29) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.17) # "Gekokujou (Kan)" (Retainer Supplanting his Lord) (2010.02.25) # "dddawn!!" (Original) feat. Kettaro and Tightson (2010.04.08) # "VOiCE" (2010.04.25) # "STEP TO YOU" feat Kettaro and Hachiru (2010.05.13) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) feat. Kettaro and Alilem (2010.05.20) # "1925" (2012.10.23) (Community only)'' # "Fate: Rebirth" feat. Kettaro, Beeeeige and Amu(2010.06.27) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Kettaro and Alilem -Rap ver.- (2010.07.03) # "Aquarium" feat. Kettaro and Alilem -Rap ver.- (2010.07.13) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Gourmet Race" -Rap ver.- feat. Kettaro and Alilem (2010.08.18) # "champagne gold spangle" (Original) feat. Beeeeige and Kettaro (2010.12.02) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2010.12.08) # "Yume, Tokidoki..." (Dream, Sometimes...) (2010.12.17) # "VOiCE" -Raised pitch- (2011.01.13) '''(Community only) # "BadBye" (2011.02.12) # "Stay Smiling" feat. Smiley*2G (2011.03.18) # "Panda Hero" (2011.03.20) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (Magic of a Greeting) (2011.03.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Rolling Girl" -English rap ver.- (2011.04.03) (Community only) # "Muosou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) feat. Kettaro and Rumdarjun (2011.04.11) # "code:variant" (2011.04.22) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" feat. RootFive (√5) (2011.07.14) # "TONIGHT" -Band ver.- feat. Kettaro and Jegyll (2011.04.29) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) (piano arranged by Marasy) (2011.08.06) # "Scissorhands" (piano arranged by Marasy) (2011.08.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Blossoms) (2011.09.21) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.09.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (Reaching You) (2011.11.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.08) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.18) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.01.09) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.01.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" (Food Festival) feat. Kettaro and Ryo-kun (2012.01.28) # "Kettan Nau!" (Rin-chan Nau! parody) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "Mikazuki Hime" (Crescent Moon Princess) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.03.16) # "Kaii-mono no Kai Ongaku-bako" (The Odd Music Box of the Oddity) (2012.03.18) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.04.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Bokura no Kiseki" (Our Miracle) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.6.20) # "Babylon" -Rap Arrange- feat. Kettaro and Alilem (2012.06.30) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.07.13) # "Invisible" feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2012.07.18) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.08.14) # "ShinseiΩShinwa (Next Generation) (NewΩMyth (Next Generation) (Saint Seiya Omega OP) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.02) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kettaro and Shousei (2012.11.10) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2012.11.15) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.11.21) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.16)}} Discography For Smiley*2G albums see here For RootFive (√5) albums see here |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Akahitoha |track3info = -Orchestra ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Koi Tsubaki Hime |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Polyphonic Branch |track4arranger = |track5title = Hyakunen Yakou |track5info = (Centennial Night March) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Polyphonic Branch |track5arranger = |track6title = Kaii Mono no Keon Gakubako |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Polyphonic Branch |track6arranger = |track7title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track7info = (Murder Incident in the Mansion of Ancient Books) |track7lyricist = Teniwoha |track7composer = Teniwoha |track7arranger = |track8title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track8lyricist = |track8composer = kemu |track8arranger = |track9title = Yoshiwara Lament |track9lyricist = Asa |track9composer = Asa |track9arranger = |track10title = Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En |track10lyricist = IsoP |track10composer = IsoP |track10arranger = |track11title = Iroha Uta |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Ginsaku |track11arranger = |track12title = Amatsukitsune |track12lyricist = |track12composer = marasy |track12arranger = |track13title = Raise de Aimashou |track13info = (See You in the Next Life) (Kettaro, Collagen Boys) |track13lyricist = WakaG |track13composer = WakaG |track13arranger = |track14title = Higurashi Moratorium |track14info = (Cicada Moratorium) |track14lyricist = Kettaro |track14composer = Kettaro |track14arranger = }} Gallery cover with Beeeeige Illust. by Kazakito |√5_kettaro.jpg|Kettaro as seen in RootFive (√5) |yu kettaro mi-chan mucchi rumdarjun nama 2011.06.20.jpg|From left to right (?): YU, Kettaro, Mi-chan, Mucchi and Rumdarjun, as seen in their namahousou from June 20, 2011 }} Trivia * He was born in Hokkaido, Japan. * He is 172cm tall. * His weight is 52kg. * His blood type is O. * His first solo album, Hanauta, features songs that are all in traditional Japanese style, even though he usually covers fast-paced rock songs. * The person on the covers of Hanauta is Kettaro himself. * His favourite manga is Slam Dunk. * His favourite places at home are the toilet and his bed. * He is single. * His theme color is green. * His motto is: "Live every day like it's your last." * His parents separated when he was in Junior High School. * He has an older sister, named Masataku Rie. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Official Website Category:RootFive (√5) Category:Smiley*2G Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Lucent Heart